


Fire and Ice

by YinNocturne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, creation of artificial (kind of) life, non sexual reproduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that 'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.' What if that was true of God, the one who created everything? Who is there to keep him in check and will they fall to the same trap? ... And what has Harry got to do with all this? All he thought he had to do was defeat a dark lord! AU Mild OOC, Original Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than what I would usually post, but I like it the way it is. Thanks to XenaDragon-xoxo for editing this.

In the beginning, God created two beings. They were to be his eyes and ears in the world he had created. One had fiery red hair and tanned skin, with eyes scarlet like spilled blood; the other had neon blue hair and ethereal white skin, with blue eyes like the sky, and through their veins flowed the very essence of the Earth – magic itself. All was fine for the first few millennia. They followed orders obediently. But one day, God made a fatal mistake.

** ** * ** **

"What was it you wanted, Milord?" the pair asked as they approached the throne, kneeling respectfully at it base.

"Rise. The humans have been having some rather…disturbing ideas. I want you to create beings to mediate," God replied. He wasn't aware that in uttering those words he sealed his fate.

The pair left quickly, bowing as they left. They immediately raced back to their personal quarters to discuss their orders.

"This isn't right! The humans need their own free will, and they need to found their own society," one said forcefully.

"I must agree with you. But you realise, if we refuse, we will never be welcome again. They will see this as treachery of the highest degree."

"I am willing to take that risk."

"Then it is time to create our counterparts. When their offspring all come together again, the world will finally be put right."

The other merely nodded and motioned for them to begin their work.

They worked long into the night, diligently performing the tedious task of creating their 'brothers'. When they finished, they entered a portal that transported them to Earth, to a secluded island that had been warded so that no one could enter without their consent. Once they were safely inside the wards, they turned to look at their handiwork and were pleased with what they saw. One had deep green hair and dark brown skin which contrasted with bright emerald eyes. The other had pearly white skin and silver hair, his eyes gleaming a light purple. Smiling, satisfied, they lay down next to their creations and fell into a deep slumber.

The two creators did not know how much time had passed since they had first fallen into slumber, but time mattered little to them. They had higher priorities to worry about. They had just betrayed their God, and they were about to plant the seeds of his doom…

** ** * ** **

"Come, brother. We must wake the others, I fear we have little time; we must seal ourselves away soon."

"Of course, brother." The first moved to wake the third and the second to the fourth. They shook the shoulders of their brothers, then sat back on their heels and waited.

Their brothers woke suddenly, jolting up and staring around before glaring at their makers.

"Where am I? Who are you?" they demanded in eerie synchronicity.

"Be calm, brothers, for you are safe here. This place has the strongest wards in existence," the first brother stated calmly.

"Sit, we must hurry, I am not sure how much time we have," the second continued.

"Very well,” the two younger ones replied. They gathered around a small fire, which the first brother had lit after he had woken. The two eldest swiftly explained their situation to their siblings and the four of them started work on their offspring.

The four worked tirelessly for six days and nights without rest, and on the seventh day their hard work bore fruit and they sent their children out into the world with instructions to integrate themselves into Earthly societies.

The four brothers smiled as they watched their offspring leave the island. Their work completed, they began the ritual that would put them into stasis until all of their heirs were in the one place and needed their help.


End file.
